Tsumugi Shirogane
|height= |weight = 51 kg (112 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 83 cm (33") |bmi=17.0 |blood_type=A |likes = foam |dislikes = Disorderly queues |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution=The End of Gifted Inmates Academy |fates=Executed by K1-B0 along with Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=• Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation=Lily Rose Girl's AcademyTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Mikako Komatsu Dorothy Elias-FahnDorothy Elias-Fahn: "Under her roles in video games, Dorothy lists "Tsumugi in Danganronpa V3"" (Image of Website) (8 July 2017) }} Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing Game Semester. Tsumugi's title is Ultimate Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」''chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit.'' Super High School Level Cosplayer). History Early life Tsumugi is a very popular cosplayer with a corporate sponsorship. During her high school days, she attended Lily Rose Girl's Academy (百合薔薇女子学園). Prior to the Killing Game Semester The Gopher Plan The True Event Killing Game Semester Tsumugi's Plan Study Center Clearing the Despair Death Road Confusion and Conclusion Uncovering the Truth Hope or Despair Tsumugi's Fate Creation and Development Name ---- Her first name is written in hiragana (つむぎ), but can be written in kanji as 紬, which refers to pongee silk. Her last name kanji, 白銀 shirogane, which consists of the kanji for "white" (白) and "silver" (銀), may refer to a few things. Shirogane is a native Japanese word for silver, which is commonly known as 銀 gin. The second definition refers to a metaphorical expression for snow. Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Tsumugi was first seen in lodging area along with Kirumi Tojo and Ryoma Hoshi. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Cosplayer despite her normal-looking appearance. She tells Kaede that she only enjoy creating costume and prefer other people wearing her costumes. However, she often wears her own costume due to many cosplayers only wanted to make themselves famous instead of expressing the love of the character that they cosplay. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Tsumugi testified that she sees Kirumi cleaned all of the students dormitories and said that maid work is super cute. Appearance Tsumugi is a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consists of a knee long pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist; her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt. She has been shown without her blazer in her promotional artwork, which shows an insignia of sort on her left breast. Tsumugi states as a rather normal and plain-looking .[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154766248864/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-15 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 15.] Personality Tsumugi is an honors type student who speaks in a docile and gentle way, but she becomes very passionate when she talks about her favorite series or cosplays, having a habit of slipping in famous quotes from various sources into conversation.Shirogane's profile on the official website. Tsumugi also tends to ignore people while she's in her thoughts, no matter how many times they try talking to her. While Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, she only enjoys making costumes, not wearing them. She is not really fond of people looking at her.Meeting with Shirogane. However, she hates using cosplayers who care more about standing out than love of the series, so she wears her own costumes as well but with love.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. So in that case, she likes people looking at her when she wears her own costumes with love. She deeply loves cosplaying as she states that cosplaying is an expression of love. Talent Ultimate Cosplayer Despite her status as the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi actually doesn't have interest in cosplaying herself. Rather, she states that she enjoys recreating costumes more. She loves to create costumes, because it is like making a fictional character real, in a way. She also has a sponsorship that makes her can create costume with expensive materials. She is also a well versed in anime and manga references. In her promotional artwork, Tsumugi is featured with mannequins wearing lingerie and a wig, several paints and cosmetic brushes, as well as red thread and an object which could be interpreted as scissors. This could imply that her talent is multi-faceted. In other languages Tsumugi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Students: Shuichi Saihara Rantaro Amami Tsumugi grows a strong hatred for Rantaro, calling him an edgy normie, and feels disgusted by his actions. Kaede Akamatsu Initially thought to be a life-sized doll, Kaede didn't expect that Tsumugi has the title of the Ultimate Cosplayer due to her normal-looking appearance. She states that she could felt some sort of "pheromones" that can't stop from falling of Tsumugi because she was out of costume.Meeting with Shirogane. K1-B0 Gonta Gokuhara Korekiyo Shinguji Kirumi Tojo In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Tsumugi thinks that Kirumi's work as a maid is super cute. Himiko Yumeno Tsumugi seems to be one of the person among the students that responded to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggested her to sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.Shirogane's respond to Yumeno. :Hope's Peak Academy Students: Junko Enoshima Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *In her promotional art, Tsumugi owns a wig that is a reference to Hatsune Miku, a popular singing synthesizer. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Tsumugi the least popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *Tsumugi shares her English voice actress, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, with Sayaka Maizono, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Alter Ego in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair respectively. References Navigation ru: Цумуги Широганэ es:Tsumugi Shirogane pl:Tsumugi Shirogane fr:Tsumugi Shirogane Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Executed Category:Deceased